


Richard's Torment

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [34]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Jail, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: No matter how hard he tried, Richard could not stop thinking about his time in jail.





	Richard's Torment

Richard couldn't stop thinking about the jail  
It was just so gray and loud  
But he could never forget the bail  
***  
That morning, Richard was shocked by the avail  
He found himself feeling rather endowed  
Richard couldn't stop thinking about the jail  
***  
Later, Richard was spooked by a rail  
He tried to focus on a crowd  
But he could never forget the bail  
***  
Matt said, the jail wasn't that pale  
Said it was time to start thinking about a dowd  
Richard couldn't stop thinking about the jail  
***  
Richard took action like whale  
The jail was becoming too proud  
But he could never forget the bail  
***  
Richard nosedived like a disml cocktail  
His mind turned into an aloud  
Richard couldn't stop thinking about the jail  
But he could never forget the bail


End file.
